Le Puma
Le Puma est le cinquième épisode de la Saison 1 de la série télévisée Teen Wolf. Carnet de bord Une nouvelle attaque d'animal impliquant Lydia et Jackson soulève plus d'interrogations sur les animaux sauvages. Parallèlement, Scott et Allison sèchent les cours et Derek doit faire face seul aux chasseurs de loups-garous. Recap complet Un vendeur de vidéos est tranquillement en train de changer un des néons de son magasin quand il est attaqué et tué. par un certain monstre. Jackson et Lydia arrivent devant un magasin de location de vidéos et Jackson essaie de convaincre Lydia de choisir autre chose à regarder que "The Notebook". En rentrant dans le magasin, Jackson demande de l'aide pour trouver "The Notebook" mais tombe sur le cadavre du vendeur, égorgé. Pris de panique, Jackson recule et fait tomber le néon, plongeant le magasin dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme, terrifié, se cache derrière un rayon quand il aperçoit les yeux rouge de l'Alpha (Peter). Quelques instants plus tard, les rayons tombent comme des dominos sur Jackson qui reste coincé. L'alpha en profite pour regarder la marque que Derek lui a faite dans le cou puis saute par la fenêtre, terrifiant Lydia qui crie en le voyant. Bientôt, Stiles arrive avec son père et ils sont surpris de trouver Jackson et Lydia qui protestent pour rentrer chez eux. Scott et Derek sont sur le toit du magasin vidéos pour discuter de l'incident et Derek explique que les loups-garous sont des prédateurs pas des tueurs et qu'il ne comprend pas le comportement de l'Alpha. Lorsqu'ils s'en vont, une marque en spirale rouge s'allume sur le toit. De retour chez lui, Derek explique à Scott qu'il a besoin de lui pour trouver l'Alpha et également pour le tuer. Mais tout d'abord, Scott doit apprendre à supporter la douleur et à contrôler sa transformation. Le lendemain, Kate Argent s'excuse auprès d'Allison pour avoir soupçonnée Scott de lui avoir volé quelque chose et donne à Allison, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, un héritage familial. C'est un médaillon en argent avec pour motif un loup. Kate lui explique que si elle veut en savoir plus sur sa famille, cela pour l'aider. À l'école, Allison trouve une surprise d'anniversaire de la part de Lydia dans son casier et Scott apprend de ce fait que c'est son anniversaire. Quand Scott lui demande pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dit, elle lui explique qu'elle a 17 ans, un an de plus que les autres de sa classe. Voyant qu'elle est mal à l'aise avec ce sujet, il lui demande de passer la journée avec lui et elle accepte nerveusement. Plus tard dans la classe de chimie de M. Harris, Stiles pose à Danny une série de questions sur Jackson et les événements de la nuit dernière. Danny lui dit que malgré qu'ils soient meilleurs amis, Jackson ne lui en a pas parlé. Stiles demande alors à Danny, qui est gay, s'il le trouve attirant et puis tombe de sa chaise. Plus tard dans le vestiaire, Jackson est interrogé par Derek sur ce qu'il a vu exactement la nuit dernière. Satisfait de la réponse de Jackson, Derek le laisse tranquille, mais en lui conseillant d'aller consulter pour le coup de griffes sur sa nuque. De son côté, Stiles va voir Lydia pour prendre de ses nouvelles et la questionner sur ce qui s'est passé la veille. Elle lui répond qu'elle a vu un puma. Mais, elle a tellement pris de cachets, que pour elle, tout est un puma, et elle s'écroule sous l'effet des anesthésiants. Stiles répond au téléphone de Lydia et voit une vidéo que la jeune femme a enregistré la veille durant l'attaque : on y voit clairement l'Alpha. Stiles tente alors d'appeler Scott à plusieurs reprises pour savoir quoi faire, mais celui-ci a éteint son téléphone. N'ayant pas de réponse de la part de son ami, Stiles décide alors d'effacer la vidéo. thumb|282px Dans les bois, Kate, accompagnée de deux chasseurs, se dirige vers la maison de Derek. Elle provoque ce dernier et il met K.O les deux chasseurs, laissant seul Kate face à lui. Alors qu'il s'apprête à l'attaquer, elle sort un bâton électrique et l'électrocute, lui permettant de prendre le dessus sur lui et elle commence à le torturer. Elle se moque de lui de manière sexuellement suggestive, disant: "This one grew up in all the right places" (Celui-ci s'est bien développé) et "I''' don't know whether to kill it or ... lick it'." ( ''Je ne sais si je dois le tuer ou ... le lécher). Kate lui explique que les chasseurs ne sont pas responsables de la mort de sa soeur mais Derek semble sceptique. Kate lui demande alors :' '"You think I'm lying?" (Tu penses que je mens ?), avec un Derek encore sceptique répondant, "Wouldn't be the first time", (Ce ne serait pas la première fois), évoquant que les deux ont un passé commun. Puis, elle lui suggère qu'ils travaillent ensemble afin de tuer l'Alpha si Derek lui révèle sa véritable identité. Mais elle réalise rapidement que le jeune homme ne sait pas non plus qui est l'Alpha, et du coup, elle tente de le tuer puisqu'elle n'a plus besoin de lui. Le Dr. Deaton laisse un message sur le téléphone de Scott puisque ce dernier n'est pas venu travailler lorsque le shérif Stilinski arrive pour lui demander son avis sur l'attaque au magasin vidéo. Très rapidement, le vétérinaire commence à agir étrangement et dit au shérif de chercher un avis plus professionnel. Le soir même, la réunion parents/professeurs prend place et tous les parents sont présents. Le Coach Bobby Finstock se révèle être également professeur d'économie. Il est surpris d'apprendre que Stiles n'est pas son vrai prénom (Son vrai prénom n'est pas divulgué). On découvre aussi que Jackson a été adopté, et que les parents de Lydia sont divorcés. Le père de cette dernière pense que sa fille est perturbée, mais son professeur leur confie qu'au contraire, elle s'avère être très intelligente. Après la réunion, les parents d'Allison et Scott réalisent que leurs enfants ne sont pas là et qu'ils ont séché les cours toute la journée. Melissa McCall rencontre les Argent, mais Chris blâme Scott sur le fait qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur Allison. Le jeune couple arrive à l'école et alors que les parents commencent réciproquement à punir leur enfant, la foule se met à s'agiter car un animal est en cavale. Au milieu du chaos, Scott sauve Allison qui manque de se faire heurter par une voiture, mais le shérif lui est bel et bien touché. Chris sort alors son arme et abat l'animal, qui se révèle être un puma. Note *L'audience de cet épisode est de 1,68 millions. Musique * MNDR – Jump In * Two Door Cinema Club – Do You Want It All ? * Mirah & Thao – Hallelujah * Two Door Cinema Club – I Can Talk * Val Emmich – Change of Scenery * Phantogram – Mouth Full of Diamonds * Fallulah – I Lay My Head * Little Red – I Can’t Wait * Wolfgang Gartner – Illmerica (Extended Mix) * Young Empires – White Doves (Single Mix) * Oh Land – White Nights * Graffiti6 – This Man * Marching Band – It Is Hidden * Hans Zimmer - Time Galerie 1_jackson1.05.jpg 2 lydia1.05.jpg 3 allison-kate1.05.jpg 5 stiles-danny1.05.jpg 6 jackson1.05.jpg 7 jackson-derek1.05.jpg 8 stiles-lydia1.05.jpg 9 kate-hunters1.05.jpg 10_derek1.05.jpg 11 scott-allison1.05.jpg 12 kate-derek1.05.jpg 13 sheriff-vet1.05.jpg 4 scott-allison1.05.jpg 14 parents1.05.jpg 15 allison-scott1.05.jpg Vidéo full|center|597px Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Episode 5 Catégorie:Page vouée à correction